


Like A Queen

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Genre: Dark femslash week, Dubious Consent, Enemy Lovers, Episode: s01e04 The Fourth Step, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Empress Chabi must keep the Chinese girl occupied.





	Like A Queen

“Show me,” says the Empress.

Mei Lin does not frown, but her confusion is clear. “Empress?”

“Show me how you move. I will remedy your flaws,” Chabi explains.

In the dark, a slight smile forms on Chabi’s face; the only light in the room comes from outside, casting a blue glow over everything. Her offer is generous; the concubine would be foolish to refuse. Of course, if Mei Lin _does_ refuse, Chabi will have to find some other way of keeping her occupied in this political climate – a Chinese girl in the Mongol court could have disastrous consequences, if left unsupervised for long.

Mei Lin unties her white robe, revealing her slender body, and pushes the robe to the floor. She stands there for a second before Chabi holds out her hand. Chabi has seen Mei Lin naked before, and does not need to examine her again. Mei Lin steps closer to the bed. She takes Chabi’s hand and comes to her.

Chabi has seen Mei Lin at work and knows the girl has some talent, but her skills need finetuning for her to be successful in the Khan’s harem. That is what she tells herself, anyway.

The truth is that she is drawn to Mei Lin and cannot explain it, for the girl would almost be competition, if she were of higher rank than a mere concubine. The Empress does not _like_ Mei Lin, and she knows that Mei Lin does not like her back, and only respects her because she must. But there is something between them, and Mei Lin is like a magnet that cannot keep Chabi away.

Mei Lin’s red lips on her own make Chabi tilt back her head. Apart from her husband’s embrace earlier, it has been a long time since anyone touched her this way. She lies down, a silk cushion under her head, and beckons Mei Lin to join her.

Halfway through kissing her way down Chabi’s neck, Mei Lin asks, “Does this please you, Empress?”

Chabi meets Mei Lin’s heavily made-up eyes. “You may continue.” It is not a request.

She watches as Mei Lin continues to work her craft. Each time she pauses or asks a question, Chabi tells her to keep going, to please her as well as she can. Chabi lets herself get lost in Mei Lin’s kisses and caresses, but she soon remembers she is here to critique so that Mei Lin may learn how to better please the Khan.

With her hands and mouth, Mei Lin brings the Empress to a tame orgasm. Mei Lin sits back, looking satisfied with herself. Chabi waits a moment before breaking Mei Lin’s pleased silence.

“You have much to learn,” she says. Her words and tone are measured, as always. “You are fortunate that I am willing to teach you.”

Mei Lin nods, her face neutral. She must be grateful for Chabi’s offer to instruct her.

And teach the Empress does, all night long. It is clear to Chabi that the two of them have much ground to cover. There cannot possibly be any other reason for Mei Lin to spend the night in Chabi’s bed, after all.


End file.
